


Practice

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: The gym is silent except for the sound of heavy breathing and a volleyball bouncing off of the wall every few seconds. Sugawara keeps his eyes firmly on the ball, and jogs over to where he predicts it will be from the trajectory of the hit. He curses loudly to himself as the ball hits the ground just before he gets there. He listens to it bouncing across the floor and slumps down, his hands landing on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.“Not good enough…” he whispers as he shakes his head before running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.





	Practice

The gym is silent except for the sound of heavy breathing and a volleyball bouncing off of the wall every few seconds. Sugawara keeps his eyes firmly on the ball, and jogs over to where he predicts it will be from the trajectory of the hit. He curses loudly to himself as the ball hits the ground just before he gets there. He listens to it bouncing across the floor and slumps down, his hands landing on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“Not good enough…” he whispers as he shakes his head before running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

Sugawara glances up and scans the dark expanse of the gym for the volleyball he had missed. Afterall, it is pretty late, and everyone has long since left the premises. Once he spots it, he takes a deep breath and jogs over to it. When he picks it up, he stays rooted in his spot for a moment, just staring at the ball in his hands. His team had lost today’s game, and it was all because he got distracted and slipped up. He wouldn’t let that happen again. He  _ couldn’t _ . He makes his way back over to the wall, shifts into the correct position, and then serves the ball over handedly against it. 

Sugawara’s quick. Always  _ has _ been. So, when the ball bounces off the wall, he moves to where he knows the ball will be. It's a bit low when it gets to his position so he decides to bump it back to the wall. The process repeats over and over for almost 10 more minutes until he hears one of the door’s handles being fiddled with from the other side. He watches as the door opens and the light from one of the streetlights outside pours in through the door. It takes Sugawara a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, and when they do, he sees that it had been Daichi who had opened the door. 

Daichi doesn’t notice him at first as he drops his own bag onto the ground. Then, his eyes scan the court and he sees him. He looks relieved and surprised as he asks, “There you are! What are you doing here, Suga?”

Daichi steps towards him as the door finally closes behind him, the light from outside disappearing as if it had never been there. Then, he spots the volleyball in his hands and furrows his eyebrows. “Have you been here all this time?” 

Suga hesitates, knowing how protective the captain is of his teammates. “Yes.”

Daichi finally stops a few steps in front of him. “Why? You need to get some rest sometime, Suga.” he says, the ending accentuated with a charming smile.

The smile fades however when his teammate meets his eyes, and he sees the stress and frustration clouding his boyfriend’s vision. “I need to practice.” Suga says back, uncharacteristically solemn when he says it.

This causes Daichi to frown. Suga’s usually so upbeat and cheerful, and he can tell that he’s pushing himself way too hard. He watches as a bead of sweat slides down the side of Suga’s neck, and comes to a realization. “Is this because of the game?” he asks, a worried edge clearly showing through the lilt of his voice.

“Yes.”

“Suga, listen to me. That was  _ not  _ your fault. It’s never one team member’s fault that we lose. It was a bad day for all of us, not just you. To be honest, you were the  _ best _ player today.” Daichi says reassuringly, his hand finding its way onto Suga’s shoulder.

Suga can’t help the small smile that pulls at his lips.”Why can’t you just let me be sad in peace?” he jokes.

Daichi grins brightly at him, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you do that?”

Suga’s smile widens, and he leans in to kiss him. Daichi reciprocates without hesitation, and the hand that had been on his shoulder moves upwards to cup his jaw. Suga pulls away with a small sigh, only enough so that he can whisper, “How did you know I was here?”

Their lips are still close enough that they brush as he speaks, and it makes Daichi chuckle. “I had a hunch. I came looking for you when you didn’t show up at my house like you promised. I got worried because you never miss a chance to sleep over.”

Suga’s eyes widen, “Oh! I’m so sorry! I forgot-”

He’s cut off by Daichi kissing him again before pulling back with a shake of his head and another smile. “Don’t worry. You were stressed, so I get it.  _ But _ ,” he reaches forward and yanks the volleyball out of Suga’s hands, “Let’s get going. We both need to get some rest, whether you like it or not. I don’t need you collapsing at practice tomorrow.”

Suga smiles as he watches his boyfriend put the volleyball away, before coming back and taking his hand in his own. “Though, you need to shower at my place, okay? You smell like a wet dog.” he chuckles.

Suga’s eyes widen and his mouth drops, a blush spreading across his face. “I-  _ Hey _ !”

Daichi winks and pulls him to the door, both of them picking up their bags on the way. As Daichi locks the door, he says, “I love you, Suga, but don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll try. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too Ooc... this story was written for a friend!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed :3


End file.
